


To watch you fall apart under my hand is an addiction I’m willing to embrace

by Mad_Hatt3r



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hatt3r/pseuds/Mad_Hatt3r
Summary: Set after “Get down them stairs, now”
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	To watch you fall apart under my hand is an addiction I’m willing to embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I’m late to the party with this one and I think it’s been done better already but I thought might as well post and see what people think :)

“Is the door locked?”

Charity rolls her eyes but doesn’t respond instead she continues to do exactly what she was doing before the interruption. She’s determined to make her mark and she can’t wait to see Vanessa’s response when she realises the size of the hickey that she is going to have to try and cover at work tomorrow. If Paddy sees it he’ll throw a fit. 

“Charity?” 

“Babe it’ll be fine” 

She continues to kiss and suck, getting rapidly lost in the feel of Vanessa’s soft skin under her lips as the burn of lust increases. Vanessa gasps and she smirks, her fiancée is so wonderfully responsive. She moves kissing her way up Vanessa’s neck to her chin before she takes her earlobe between her teeth and sucks hard. Vanessa arches up, pressing her body against the length of her and Charity chuckles lowly. 

“My my someone’s eager” 

Vanessa’s response is to slip her hands under Charity’s shirt and scrape her nails lightly down her back. Charity cannot stop the gasp of pleasure that escapes her as she presses into her touch. It’s Vanessa’s turn to smirk and Charity rolls her eyes although she’s smiling. 

“Touché” 

She crashes their lips together, stealing the breath from Vanessa’s lungs as she kisses her hotly. Their tongues tangle together and Charity groans at the feeling that is rapidly becoming too strong to ignore. Pulling back she can feel her lips tingling and she knows they will be swollen. Snogging like two over eager teenagers on this tatty old couch she feels suddenly like she’s gone back in time not that she’s complaining. The difference is this time she can continue, doesn’t have to hold back because she knows Vanessa wants her for her not just because of the whiskey. 

She presses her hips down and Vanessa gasps, her hands coming around her neck and then she’s slipping her blazer from her shoulders. Charity drags Vanessa upwards pulling her jumper over her head so that she can get her hands on her shirt buttons. 

“I’m not taking it off” 

“No you’re right, I am” 

“Charity!” 

She rolls her eyes at the warning tone but she does stop, she’s already managed four buttons which shows off Vanessa’s cleavage quite nicely. Leaning down she presses kisses to her neck working her way down, making Vanessa squeal when she meets black lace with her teeth. 

“You’re terrible” 

“Oh definitely” 

She leans back, cocky smirk on her face but Vanessa doesn’t let her move far. Her legs wrap around her waist as her hands fist her shirt holding her still and Charity lightly thrusts her hips, loving the way Vanessa’s eyes flutter at the action.

“You are insatiable” 

It’s not a lie, since they got back together the sex has been daily and intense, not that she’s complaining ...the kids on the other hand. 

“It’s your fault” 

“Me!? How can you blame me?”

“Have you seen you? Most gorgoeus woman in at least a 5 mile radius. How on Earth am I meant to resist this?” 

Vanessa winks at her coyly and Charity preens. 

“Only five miles?” 

She laughs at Vanessa who’s rolling her eyes but it’s all good fun. She loves this part of their relationship, the laughter. She’s never had it like this before. The carefree humour that exists between them, it’s so easy for them to banter back and forth, it’s natural. 

“Hmm bet there’s some eye candy in the town centre” 

She silences Vanessa with a deep kiss making sure to completely take her breath away. As she does she trails one hand down so that she’s stroking the skin just above the waistband of her jeans. 

“Yeah? But I bet they can’t make you come like I do” 

Vanessa’s hips buck and Charity takes that as her invitation to move. She makes quick work of the button, the zip sliding down easily until her finger tips meet damp lace. 

“Do I need to prove my point?” 

“Did you lock the door?” 

“Babe it’s Chas’s day off and your sister is currently necking Pete” Vanessa’s nose wrinkles “The stags are too drunk to move and there’s nobody else in upstairs” she knows she’s whining but there’s no way she’s moving from this spot. 

Vanessa still doesn’t look convinced but as Charity flexes her fingers she keens and arches against them. Charity smirks, she knows she’s won. 

“It’ll be fine babe” 

Well she hopes it will be anyway. She waits though until Vanessa nods her approval before she slips her fingers past lace and dips into slick heat. 

“God you’re so wet” 

It’s never ceases to amaze her how ready Vanessa is for her. Already her muscles are clenching around her fingertips trying to pull her in and a heady rush of arousal runs through her. Being wanted like this is intoxicating. 

“Don’t tease we don’t have time” 

She doesn’t reply instead she presses her lips to Vanessa’s just as she slides her fingers deeper loving the gasp that caresses her lips. 

“...Yes” 

She sets a punishing pace, both for Vanessa who’s struggling to stay quiet and for herself, she can already feel the sweat beading across her brow. Her shirt is beginning to stick to her skin and she feels as though she’s on fire. 

“You feel so good Ness, so good” 

It’s the truth and it spills from her lips easily. She’ll never get tired of this; fucking Vanessa, wanting Vanessa, loving Vanessa. She’s absolutely certain nothing has ever felt this right for her and she’s determined not to lose this ever again. 

“Charity” 

Gentle but insistent hands slide up her arms, one settling onto her shoulder the other coming to tangle in the hair at the base of her neck. 

“Yes Charity” 

She crashes their lips together moaning as Vanessa’s nails dig into the nape of her neck. She never falters though continuing to thrust, loving the gasps and needy whimpers which she swallows eagerly. 

“Are you going to show me Ness?” 

She can feel her loves muscles clenching harder around her fingers, knows that she’s getting closer. She presses on the spot that she knows will make Vanessa see stars and she smirks wickedly at the loud gasp she receives in response. 

“Show me how good I make you feel”

“Yes, fuck Charity” 

Vanessa swearing does something to her and with her cheeks flushed pink, eyes fluttering as she bites down on her lip Charity can do nothing but stare. Vanessa is absolutely stunning and for a moment it makes Charity falter. 

“Oh God, Charity please don’t stop” 

There’s desperation in those blue eyes she adores and Charity wants nothing more than to watch her fall apart under her hand. 

“Never” 

She flexes her fingers and continues, leaning forwards so that she can nip and suck at the sensitive skin on Vanessa’s neck. She knows she’s nearing, can feel it in the way her body’s starting to tremble, her movements losing some of their coordination. 

“Look at me” 

Charity can only answer the plea, lifting her head so that she can look at brilliant blue eyes that exude such love she still doesn’t feel quite worthy off. 

“I love you” 

It’s cheesy and sappy and everything she used to say she hated but it’s almost as though she can feel her heart swell when she hears those words. She kisses Vanessa trying to convey everything she’s feeling that all feels like it’s too much and not enough at the same time. She twists her wrist so she can swipe her thumb over her love’s swollen clit and Vanessa cries out. 

“I love you too” 

She presses into the small bundle of nerves and makes sure to angle her thrusts just so. Her muscles in her arm burn with the effort but she knows it won’t be for much longer. 

“Yes Charity, Yes, Yes, Yes” 

With one last arch against her hand Vanessa lets out a deep moan, her hands fisting tightly at her hair and shirt as she finally reaches her orgasm. Her body shudders as Charity continues to work her arm, letting Vanessa ride out every last wave of pleasure before her body slumps spent, her chest heaving. 

“Enjoy that babe” 

Vanessa chuckles, her eyes crinkling as she smiles. 

“Too right I did” 

Charity removes her hand, eyes widening when Vanessa reaches for her smirking before she slips Charity’s fingers between her lips and sucks hard. 

“Jesus Ness” 

Her core clenches at the caress of Vanessa’s tongue and Charity is reminded just how turned on she is right now. She’s wet, unbelievably so and she shifts her hips to try and relieve some of the pressure. 

“Move” 

A strong hand against her chest pushes her backwards and Vanessa manoeuvres them so that now Charity’s sat upright with Vanessa straddling her waist. The weight of her fiancée against her causes her to buck her hips and Vanessa smiles.

“I want to taste you” 

Charity’s eyes slide close and she lets her head tilt back at that little declaration. It makes her mouth dry, the thought of Vanessa between her legs that wicked tongue on her clit. Her muscles clench in anticipation and she moves her legs a little wider. 

“Go on then” 

Vanessa moves slowly sliding her way down her body until she’s knelt on the floor between her knees. 

“Do you know what this reminds me of?” 

Charity shakes her head impatiently already aching for Vanessa to start. 

“My meeting with Veronica” 

She snorts before she grins widely, her hands moving to cup Vanessa’s cheeks. 

“Well, if you’re going to do a repeat of that little performance then I’m in for a treat” 

Vanessa’s cheeks immediately tinge with red and it amazes Charity that even after all this time Vanessa still gets embarrassed about sex. 

“Don’t be embarrassed babe, was a brilliant orgasm if I remember correctly” 

“Would have been better if Paddy hadn’t walked in as you finished” 

Charity laughs hard at the memory of Paddy almost knocking over the barrels in his haste to escape the room as he had eventually realised just exactly what it was that he had walked in on. She goes to tease Vanessa more but she stills hearing footsteps above. 

“... she’ll be skiving as usual especially if Vanessa’s here” 

“Come on Chas don’t be like that”

“Er you have met Charity haven't you Tracy?” 

Charity scowls towards the door as her cousins sarcastic tone reaches her ears. Vanessa jumps up frantically smoothing her hair and trying to fasten her shirt buttons but Charity doesn’t move. Instead she just pulls Vanessa down so that she’s sat next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder holding her close. Vanessa looks at her, panic in her eyes but Charity ignores it and presses her lips against her love’s just as she hears footsteps reach the bottom step.

“See what did I tell you?” 

When she finally lets Vanessa pull away from her Charity turns her head to scowl at a disgruntled Chas and a sheepish looking Tracy. 

“Who’s manning the bar?” 

“Oh I’ll be two mins yeah Chas, so you can take that look off your face” 

Chas just rolls her eyes and sighs before stomping up the stairs not even glancing back. Tracy winces at the loud slam before she turns back to them a smile breaking out across her lips. 

“Right well I thought I would just come and say a quick bye before I leave” 

“Did you have a good chat then you and Pete?” 

Tracy blushes at Vanessa’s words and Charity cackles in delight. 

“Oh don’t start you I’ve only been doing up there what you do in here!” 

Vanessa blushes bright red at Tracy’s words and before Charity can even reply she’s cut off with her a hurried ‘Don’t you dare’ 

Tracy looks at her in confusion before realisation dawns as her eyes widen and she points at them dramatically. 

“We were just kissing!” 

“So were we when you came in” 

Vanessa’s gaze is boring into her silently warning her to say no more and she fights against the instinct to make Tracy squirm by revealing all. 

“So?” 

“So what?” 

Charity fights the eye roll that’s bursting to come out, between Vanessa and Tracy her fiancée was definitely the one gifted with the brains. 

“Oh I don’t know? How about er ... you and Pete! Are you going to see one another again or not?” 

"Probably, I mean its a small village this"

Tracy smiles coyly and turns around giving them a quick wave as she makes her way up the steps. 

“Meet you for coffee tomorrow V?” 

“See you!” 

They are left alone again and Charity can’t help but huff.

“Oh well that’s nice isn’t it? Thanks for the free booze and food Charity, or Thanks for using your couch Charity” 

Vanessa presses her lips to hers and it takes some of her irritation away. Melting into the kiss she lets Vanessa slide her tongue to meet her own kissing her languidly. 

“I’ll make it up to you later” 

She’s reminded then just how uncomfortably turned on she is and she lets out a long sigh. It’s going to be hell the rest of this shift when she’s already on edge wanting nothing more than for Vanessa to go down on her. No instead she’s going to have to deal with the pathetic stag party upstairs. 

“You bloody best had” 

Vanessa smiles pressing a quick kiss to her lips before she stands up straightening her clothes. 

“Oh don’t worry when the kids have gone to bed I’ll make you come so hard on my tongue your toes will curl” 

Charity can feel her eyes widen and her jaw go slack, sputtering as Vanessa has the audacity to wink at her before she’s up off the couch and striding up the staircase. 

“Come on sooner you get back working sooner we can go home” 

And with a final filthy chuckle she’s gone. 


End file.
